Persephone Alcmedi series
Persephone Alcmedi series aka Circle series — by Linda Robertson. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Persephone is a practicing witch who makes her money doing tarot readings and kenneling werewolves during full moons. She gets a call from a woman named Vivian who wants Persephone to hunt down a man who is suspected of killing one of Persephone's friends. Persephone reluctantly agrees, but things get more complicated when she finds out that the suspect is a vampire and then one of her other friends almost gets killed while tracking down info on this elusive vampire. ~ LibraryThing Lead's Species * Witches Primary Supe * Witches, wæres What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Persephone Alcmedi, protagonist. Books in Series Persephone Alcmedi series: # Vicious Circle (2009) # Hallowed Circle (2009) # Fatal Circle (2010) # Arcane Circle (2010) # Wicked Circle (2011) # Shattered Circle (2013) # Untitled (June-? 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Themes Racism in the form of specie-ism. World Building Setting Cleveland, Ohio Places: * shores of Lake Erie * Glasshouse: Cleveland Botanical Gardens) * University Inn: lunch spot * Covenstead * Great Hall * Rock Hall * Vilna * Pittsburgh * Romania * New York * Athens * Saranac Lake Supernatural Elements ✥ Witches, wæres , vampires, werewolves, Fae, magical tattoos, spirit, , , , Glossary: * Lustrata: the magical one who is (prophetically) supposed to bring witches, shifters, and vampires together into peaceful coexistence — Seph is the one * Domn Lup: the werewolf king— A waerwolf who retains consciousness during transformations and could partially transform at will (the only werewolf able to shift at will at any time of the month) — Johnny is the one * Rege: the Romanian ruler of all of the werewolves; title of the Zvonul's most powerful wolf * Excelsior: leader of VEIN—Vampire Executive International Network * Erus Veneficus #5: court witch— Master Witch—the head witch in a vampire's haven—completely and permanently under the control of the Excelsior * Shabbubitum: trio of crazed vampire sisters who have been cursed to dig into people's minds and seek the truth; locked away by Menesso centuries ago, seek revenge; * Haven: vampire group (like a coven for vampires) * “kennel”: Weres are legally required to lock themselves in safe houses at the full moon; Seph helps were friends with cage space in her basement; * Eximium: trial of witches to see who would become high priestess, overseen by the WEC * Eldrenne: a title, and once bestowed becomes the name of the witch in WEC * Vinculum: a small object bespelled to link to another person. Used to see into another's mind and gain answers. * Protrepticus: a device that houses a spirit. * Ordovia: spell scroll. * Bindspoken: the imprisonment of a witch abilities, binding their power. * Faded Shroud: a list that contains witches which the WEC do not recognize. Once placed on the list a witch's membership is revoked, as well as benefits, they could not vote on witch issues, attend rituals and are denied the right to perform magic for others. This forces the witch to become solitary. * Solitary: a witch that is not part of a coven. * Stain: a vampire's mark * Dirija: title of the local supervisor of the waerwolves * Adevar: oversees the dirija, generally not well liked as they audit the local pack's movements. * Diviza: a title over the adevar but under the Zvonul who fights for their positions. *'Omori': a group of wolves tasked to protect the Rege. * Quarter Lord: 'Groups & Organizations': * Witch Elders Council—WEC: National council of powerful witches, they make and enforce rules for ethical witching standards * Packs and Allied Waeres: PAW: Group of waeres developing and enforcing responsibility rules for Waere behavior. * Venefica Coven: Cleveland coven * Specialized Squadron for Tactical Investigation of Xenocrime (SSTIX): U.S. government task force within the Department of Homeland Security—monitor and solve crimes involving “nonsters”; #4 * Vampire Executive International Network (VEIN) #5: Heldridge sold him out Menesso to them, accusing Menesso of being under the control of Persephone * Omori: a group of wolves tasked to protect the Rege. * Zvonul: regulating body of the waerwolves. A pack of the most powerful wæres on the planet, each with a region under his direct influence World ✥ The world lived in blissful ignorance of Wære, Vampires, Witches, and Fey until recently. The human population has been struggling to adapt ever since. The Wære have endured the worst treatment by far. Police won't investigate crimes about them and hospitals will discharge them regardless of their condition the moment the Wær virus is detected. ~ Reviews: Vicious Circle by Linda Robertson | LibraryThing ✥ Persephone (“Seph”) Alcmedi is a solitary witch living in a rural area near Cleveland, Ohio. She doesn’t like the politics of the local coven and prefers a simple life, writing her pro-werewolf newspaper column and getting used to having her cranky grandmother as a housemate. In this world, supernaturals have come out to society, and the attractive and rich vampires have mostly been accepted. Werewolves, however, are the most mistrusted of the supernaturals. They have few civil rights and are required to “kennel” in safe houses at the full moon. Seph provides cage space in her basement for her werewolf friends, one of whom is Johnny, a mysterious goth musician who has been flirting with Seph for months. Johnny is covered with tattoos, but he can’t remember how he got them or anything about his life before that time. The thematic line that connects the series is the fact that Seph is the Lustrata—the magical one who is (prophetically) supposed to bring witches, shifters, and vampires together into peaceful coexistence—and that Johnny is the Domn Lup—the werewolf king (the only werewolf able to shift at will at any time of the month). Added to this pair is Menesso, the powerful leader of the local vampires. Together, they strive to get along with one another and to bring peace and balance to the supernatural world, all the while battling a variety of bad guys and gals. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist ✥ Persephone Isis Alcmedi: We meet Seph as she is called in this book as an adult, a pagan witch who is currently living with her grandmother, Demeter and their great Dane puppy Ares. she is a friend to werewolves, kenneling those that trust her through their monthly change, and an instrument of vengeance in the same breath. She isn’t particularly bloodthirsty, but she has a streak of justice a mile wide. She is a character that wants to help, that writes columns on the unfair treatment of werewolves in hospitals and normal society, something which plays a lot into this book. Thanks to the werewolves she surrounds herself with, and her heritage, on her father’s side (who she’s never known) she discovers something unique about herself that explains her desire for justice and her reticence in doing whatever to achieve it. It’s the beginning of a interesting battle for her, within herself, and one that isn’t easy.~ Open Book Society Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Vicious Circle (2009):Being a witch doesn't pay the bills, but Persephone Alcmedi gets by reading Tarot cards, writing a syndicated newspaper column and kenneling wærewolves in the basement during full moons. Everything changes when one of Seph's friends is murdered. The high priestess of the local coven offers Seph an unbelievable sum to hunt down the killer, and Seph enlists the help of her wærewolf friends--including Johnny, the hunky 6'2" leather-clad singer for the techno-metal-goth band Lycanthropia. The attraction between them is dangerous, but nothing could be as lethal as the showdown that awaits them. ~ Goodreads | Vicious Circle (Persephone Alcmedi, #1) by Linda Robertson ✤ BOOK TWO—Hallowed Circle (2009): And you think beauty pageants are scary? Persephone Alcmedi has been persuaded to compete for the position of High Priestess of the Cleveland, Ohio, coven — now that the former priestess, Vivian Diamond, has strangely gone missing. Unfortunately, there are a few small problems with the idea. Not only does Seph know rather more about Vivian's disappearance than the other witches realize, but the epic struggle she's just survived has left her with some highly unusual powers — ones that could be dangerous to reveal. Despite her reluctance, she agrees to participate, if only to prevent snooty Hunter Hopewell, an obnoxious but talented witch, from ending up in the winner's circle. Can Seph hide her secrets — including her connection to the master vampire-wizard Menessos — from the terrifyingly wise judges? Plus, there's her rock 'n' roll werewolf boyfriend, Johnny, and some angry fairies to deal with.... Once the competition begins, a finalist turns up dead. It looks as if one of the contestants is willing to do anything — including murder — to win. Suddenly Seph has even more on her plate than she thought: from solving a murder to working out what her new powers really are...and exactly why they're creating so much havoc in her love life. ~ Goodreads | Hallowed Circle (Persephone Alcmedi, #2) by Linda Robertson ✤ BOOK THREE—Fatal Circle (2010): Destiny sucks. . . . There was a time when Persephone Alcmedi thought her life was hard to manage, what with wondering how to make sure she took adequate care of both her grandmother and her foster daughter, Beverley, whether she'd end up in the unwanted position of high priestess of a coven, and whether her werewolf lover, Johnny, would resist the groupies who hang around his band Lycanthropia. But that was before the fairies started demanding that Seph's frightening, unpredictable ally—the ancient vampire Menessos - be destroyed . . . or the world will suffer. Seph and Menessos are magically bonded, but that's a secret she dares not reveal to her fellow witches lest they be forced to reject her and forbid her use of magic. And, despite the strain this casts on her relationship with Johnny, as a showdown with the fairies nears, she and Menessos badly need the werewolves as allies. Life, death, and love are all on the line, but when destiny is calling, it doesn't help to turn away. With the individual threads of their fates twisted inextricably together, can Seph, Johnny, and Menessos keep the world safe from fairy vengeance? ~ Goodreads | Fatal Circle (Persephone Alcmedi, #3) by Linda Robertson ✤ BOOK FOUR— Arcane Circle (2010): Even magic can’t solve everything. . . . After facing down the forces of Fairy in mortal combat, Persephone Alcmedi still must deal with the aftermath. Not only does Seph now possess deadly secrets she must hide from the arcane and mundane world alike, but the dozens of magical creatures who’ve taken up residence behind her cornfield need food and shelter, and there’s still her foster daughter Beverly’s tenth birthday party to plan. And that’s not all. . . . Seph’s boyfriend Johnny has revealed himself as the wærewolf Domn Lup, and the ruler of the wære world is en route from Romania to make sure Johnny really is the “king” he claims to be. But Johnny’s hiding a dangerous secret: his magic is locked in his mysterious tattoos. He and Seph must find a way for him to reclaim it—fast—despite those who have no intention of letting Johnny gain his full powers. Seph knows that, in the arcane world, strength is always a necessity and power must be constantly proven, but how far is she willing to go to succeed . . . and at what cost? ~ Goodreads | Arcane Circle (Persephone Alcmedi, #4) by Linda Robertson ✤ BOOK FIVE—Wicked Circle (2011): The fifth in the exciting urban fantasy series featuring Persephone Alcmedi, a modern-day witch with a sexy werewolf boyfriend. Persephone Alcmedi has helped her waerewolf lover Johnny unlock his powers. Now she must come to the aid of Menessos, the vampire overlord she has secretly marked. Beset by a trio of truth-seeking vampire sisters so dangerous their own kind keep them confined in stone, he now needs her more than ever...and she realizes her need for him. Seph has magical promises to fulfill for the waeres, multiple mundane family challenges to meet, vampire politics to confront, both the supernatural males in her life to balance, a dragon to deal with...and then a government investigator shows up to complicate matters. ~ Goodreads | Wicked Circle (Persephone Alcmedi, #5) by Linda Robertson ✤ BOOK SIX—Shattered Circle (2013): After her werewolf boyfriend, Johnny, tried to kill her, Persephone Alcmedi finds herself in the comforting arms of powerful vampire Menessos. She’s trying to sort out her feelings for the two men, but not even Seph is above the confusion of tangled emotions. All Johnny wants to do is mend their relationship and reveal the life-altering news he’s recently received, but his new responsibilities as the werewolf king take up most of his time. Does this mean Menessos can finally make his move? Meanwhile, unknown to Seph, her beloved foster daughter, Beverley, has been playing with a magical artifact and making dubious friends on the other side. When Beverley disappears, Seph must seek help from a supernatural being so potent that even Menessos fears him...and such aid always comes with a very steep price. ~ Goodreads | Shattered Circle (Persephone Alcmedi, #6) by Linda Robertson ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Untitled (2015-?): ~ Goodreads | Untitled (Persephone Alcmedi, #7) by Linda Robertson Category:Series